rakxmversefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the Rakxm-Verse created by akaRakxm . The events that take place in alternate timelines will be noted as such. 'Pre-Historic Era '(Time Immemorial - 1899) *Time Immemorial **Majin Buu is created by the Five Holy Mages ; Zedd , Nabu (the original Doctor Fate), Agamotto , Keldor and Merlin **The Super Dragon Balls are formed by Zalama **Queen Bansheera is formed by the Minus Energy in the Universe *235 Million BC **Humanity evolves from lesser life forms, living in tribes *150 Million BC **Q-Rex is found by the Quantum Ranger *100 Million BC **The earliest of the Kais are born on the Core Planet *80 Million BC **The Yamato Kingdom is founded **The Yamato Knights are formed *75 Million BC **Old Kai is sealed into the Z-Sword after a fight with Beerus **Chronoa defeats Demigra after he attempts to take over the Time Nest , and is nominated the Supreme Kai of Time. *70 Million BC **Fog Mother arrives on Earth to feed and spawn her offspring, resulting in the extinction of may dinosaurs *65 Million BC **Zordon of Eltar and Alpha-1 arrive on Earth **Bandora destroys the Yamato Kingdom **The last generation of the Yamato Knights is sealed away until the year 1993 **Flurious and Moltor and imprisoned; the Sentinel Knight destroys the Corono Aurora and scattters the jewels across Pangaea **The Power Eggs are sealed away by the Morphin Masters **The Zeo Meteor wipes out most of life on the earth, the Dino Gems are splintered off and absorb the essence of nearby creatures **Gosei creates the Robo Knight and puts him into hibernation *10 Million BC **Moro threatened the universe until he was defeated by the Grand Supreme Kai and the Southern Supreme Kai, and imprisoned at Galactic Patrol HQ *1 Million BC **The Primordial Tiger enters a deep slumber *100,000 BC **Lord Zedd leaves Bandora in charge of his Empire while he journeys to the far reaches of the universe *50,000 BC **The Creation King starts his 50,000 year reign as the leader of the Gorom *10,000 BC **Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Bibidi summon Majin Buu, who destroys thousands of planets. 4 of the 5 Supreme Kais are killed by Buu. East Supreme Kai and Zordon of Eltar kill Bibidi, entomb Rita and sends Lord Zedd to the far side of the universe, leaving Buu's shell on Earth. **Auric the Conqueror begins his hibernation on Mysterio Island **Dai Shi is captured by the Pai Zhua *5000 BC **Queen Bansheera is entombed by Merlin *3002 BC **The Makyans migrate to Earth from the Makyo Star *3000 BC **Scorpius kills the Magna Defender's son **Magna Defender releases the Lights of Orion but is buried in a chasm **Quasar Sabers are embedded in Mirinoi **The Orgs attack Animaria *469 AD **Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way *997 AD **Yamoshi appears and wreaks havoc across the universe *1000 AD **Divatox is left at the alter by Pharaoh *1009 AD **Hirudegarn War ***A Konatsian Wizard seals Hirudegarn in Tapion and Minotia using magical ocarinas. Tapion and Minotia are sealed in music boxes and sent to opposite ends of the universe *1827 AD **Prince Cold begins his conquest of the universe 'The Golden Age of Heroes '(1900 - 1969) *1917 **June 11th ***Kal-El's pod crashlands on Earth *1939 **May 27th ***Batman makes his first appearance *1942 **June 12th ***Emperor Cold arrives on Planet Vegeta ***King Vegeta II is killed by Emperor Cold ***King Vegeta III is crowned *1969 **July 20th ***Nearly every active hero of the era face off against the Psycho Rangers and like-minded villains on the surface of the moon. The body count is catastrophic. 'The New Age of Heroes '(1970 - 1984) *1976 **February 1st ***David Haller (from the future) arrives and kills Charles Xavier, changing the timeline to the Age of Apocalypse. 'The United Era of Heroes '(1985 - 1999) *1993 **July 17th ***Superman is killed at the hands of Doomsday *1999 **November 1st ***David Haller jumps back in time. 'Zordon Era '(2000 - 2005) *2002 **March 27th ***The Power Rangers take a trip to Denshi for Trini's wedding. **March 28th ***Rita's forces attack the Command Center ***Zack Taylor dies of exhaustion after fighting off thousands of Putty Patrollers *2003 **November 16th ***Lord Drakkon escapes from Promethea and begins his conquest of the Morphin Grid. ***Saba is destroyed by Lord Drakkon ***Lord Drakkon returns to the World of the Coinless **November 17th ***Lord Drakkon and Finster-5 abduct the remaining Coinless and begin slaughtering them one by one **November 27th ***Aisha Campbell and Eugene Skullovitch escape the World of the Coinless to warn the Rangers of Earth. 'Peaceful Earth Era' (2006 - 2015) 'Invasion Era' (2016 - 2024) 'Exploration Era' (2025 - ???)